Missing
by loverofcookies
Summary: Feet crunched leaves as they made a path through the forest towards Inuyasha’s tree. Her shoes cleared the last tree roots, and then she was in the clearing where it’d all started. “Am I that insignificant…?” Based on the song Missing, by Evanescence.


AN: Ok, so this is a little different from what I've written so far. It's dark, but not extremely dark, more like its lonely. Alrighty, here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Evanescence.

Kagome pulled her bags up out of the well. There was next to nothing in them this time, so it was easier than usual; just a few treats for Shippo and some "magazines" for Miroku. Kagome chuckled drily. She'd gotten him a pinup calendar for Christmas, and he'd hugged her so hard her eyeballs almost squished out. Inuyasha had a game boy. She rolled her eyes mentally. Souta had really done a number on him. He was addicted. She'd bought him batteries today. They should last him a couple of weeks, tops. Ah, well. She'd be gone by then.

"_Please, please forgive me…"_

She trudged her way to Kaede's hut, smiling at the children in the field as they ran and tumbled about. Once upon a time she'd wanted children, but she'd decided it wasn't fair to subject a child to a war-ridden life here, or even a pollution ridden future. Besides, she smiled fondly, she had Shippo, and he was as good as any child she could possibly conceive. With that she reached the small hut.

"_But I won't be home again…"_

She had just made it in the door when Shippo jumped at her, almost tumbling her over. Well, he was pretty big now. She pulled back to look at him, delicate hands on his now broad, ten year old (in human years, at least) shoulders. Her eyes filled with tears as she suddenly embraced him tightly.

"Huh, Kagome?" asked Shippo, from over her shoulder. "Is something wrong?" She pulled away from him, wiping tears from her eyes. "Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, concerned. She looked up more to see the others sharing looks as well. She wiped at her eyes more hastily.

"It's nothing," she said. "I'm just so proud of you," she said, turning to her son with shining eyes.

"_Maybe someday you'll look up…"_

The conversation easily picked up, although Inuyasha continued to look at Kagome with searching eyes. He waited until the others seemed satisfied and moved off, before he leaned closer to her and stared her in the eyes.

"You can't fool me, Kagome," Inuyasha said tenderly, albeit gruffly. "I know something's wrong." His dark amber eyes searched hers. "What's wrong?" His voice became even deeper. Her eyes broke away from his and she took a deep breath.

"Nothing," she tried cheerfully. Inuyasha looked completely unconvinced.

"_And barely conscious you'll say to no one…_

_Isn't something missing…?"_

"I'm fine," Kagome said.

"Bullshit," Inuyasha said firmly.

"Fine," Kagome gave in, her eyes flitting around the small dwelling. "I'll…tell you in the morning, ok?" she said, her eyes pausing to settle on him.

"Fine," he sighed. He locked eyes with her. But you will tell me," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, rolling her eyes and going back to the other half of the group, that had already started enjoy her "bag of tricks".

"Look, Kagome," Shippo said excitedly, green eyes sparkling. "Candy!" She laughed softly and ruffled his hair with her palm. He was much more muscular now but that was to be expected, she supposed. Sesshomaru had been training him. She sighed, and leaned over to fully unpack her bag.

"_You won't cry for my absence I know…"_

Feet crunched leaves as they made a path through the forest towards Inuyasha's tree.

"_You forgot me long ago…"_

Her friends were fast asleep back at Kaede's hut, sound asleep, even Inuyasha, thanks to the "sake" from the future she'd brought (vodka, 50% vodka) (AN: Hello, hangover!).

"_Am I that unimportant…?"_

Her shoes cleared the last tree roots, and then she was in the clearing where it'd all started.

"_Am I so insignificant…?"_

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. He was already standing at the edge of the clearing, eyes slightly softer than usual.

"I will have to banish your soul to hell, since that is where your other half partially resides."

"_Isn't someone missing me…?"_

"I know," Kagome said quietly. "But it's for the best. She's already made Naraku invincible. This way everyone will be safer. She'll be dragged down with me."

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"_Even though I'm the sacrifice…"_

"Yes," Kagome said strongly, tears slipping down her cheeks. "They'll be better off without me."

"Damn it, Kagome," Sesshomaru said angrily. (AN: Yes, yes, if anyone actually read this, they would totally catch that OC). "We can try something else."

"No," she replied quietly. "This is what I want. I'm tired of all this pretending." She bit her lip. "They don't need me. My own mother and brother don't need me." She clenched her fists. "I need them," she continued bitterly. "And they can't even see that. Even Inuyasha…" Her eyes glimmered with sadness. "He doesn't need me." She pulled her arms up to hug her small frame. "There's no one," she shouted at Sesshomaru, her eyes watering and pleading for him to help her.

Instead, he shifted his weight and readied his sword.

"_You won't try for me, not now…"_

He came closer and lifted his sword to the side. She clenched her fists at her sides, her face fallen in forgotten hope. He wouldn't help her.

"_Though I'd die to know you love me…"_

His sword shot through her stomach, emerging through her back. Blood seeped from her body and spilled from her mouth, mixing with her tears.

Sesshomaru watched as she fell to the ground, clutching her arms around herself. Then he simply turned and, taking his sword, left.

Kagome watched him exit with blurry eyes, and attempted to call him back, but her mouth had long since stopped working.

"Sesshomaru…" she cried mentally. She reached out a hand to his retreating figure.

"_I'm all alone…"_

"I don't want to die alone," she sobbed. And then her sobs quieted and her eyes dimmed.

Back at Kaede's hut, the sun was rising. Inuyasha's ear twitched. Damn it, his headache was horrible. He opened one eye to tell Kagome she should never give him that stuff again, only to find she was gone.

"Kagome?" he asked, panicking as he swept to the door over his groaning teammates and stopped after the passing the flap.

The air was completely silent.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly.

"_Isn't someone missing me…"_


End file.
